


The Game

by PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All make brief appearances, Chica - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, Toy Bonnie - Freeform, cute dates, repost from my tumblr, toy chica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13/pseuds/PeriwinklePorcelaindoll13
Summary: After Jeremy makes a mistake he is confronted by Toy Freddy.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Let’s play a game.”
> 
> Pairing: Toy Freddy X Jeremy
> 
> Word Count: 1461 words.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: Toy Freddy X Jeremy, cute date.
> 
> Title: The Game
> 
> Summary: After Jeremy makes a mistake he is confronted by Toy Freddy. 
> 
> Author Comments: I think this ship is adorable and so I wrote something for it. This is a repost from my tumblr.

A tap on my shoulder makes me look up from the tablet and I am startled to see a man there. He has neat brown hair with bear ears and a top hat between them, bright deep blue eyes, and rosy red cheeks. He’s tall and I can tell his dress clothes hide muscles. “Hello Mr. Nightwatch.” he smiles. I stare, wasn’t I supposed to be watching animatronics and not other humans. He sits on my desk after a minute with the smile still in place.

“Hello.” I say after a second.

“You know you forgot to check the middle hall.” he remarks checking his nails. I raise an eyebrow. “Lucky for you Foxy is with Freddy tonight, and that’s not the only way you’re lucky.” he remarks. He reaches out and runs a hand through my orange hair. A shiver runs through my spine and I gently push his hand away.

“And how would you know that?” I ask slightly freaked out.

“Oh, you’re saying you don’t recognize me? Well I don’t blame you, last time you seen me I was on the stage in my animatronic form.” he laughs. “It’s me, Toy Freddy. But please, call me Fred.” My eyes widen at that.

“But, how?” I ask.

“When someone tells you their name it’s only polite you give yours back before asking questions.” Fred remarks.

“My name is Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald.” I tell him. He nods.

“Now Jeremy, to answer your question, we’re not exactly normal if you haven’t noticed.” he states like it’s the most normal thing in the entire world. I give him a ‘no-duh’ look, and he laughs in return.

“Anyway you’re lucky that it’s just me tonight.” he tells me after getting ahold of himself, and wiping a tear from his eyes.

“Why is it just you?” I ask.

“Are you complaining?” he raises a questioning eyebrow. I shake my head.

“Just curious.” I remark.

“Ah, very well then. Hmm, to put it simply it was my request. You don’t have to worry about the music box tonight, Bon’s taking care of that. Chick’s in the kitchen, Foxy and Freddy are… away, Chica is with Chick, Mangle promised to stay in her area, and Bonnie is staying in the parts and services room.” He explained.

“But why?” I ask.

“Why? I thought it might be fun, just you and me.” Fred laughs. “Sadly you’ve already lost. Unless you want a second try.”

“Second try?” I question.

“Yes, let’s play a game.” Fred suggests.

“And what game would that be?” I return.

“Hide and seek.” He smirks. Another shiver runs down my spine. “Of course this comes with conditions. If I win, I get to do whatever I want to you. If you win, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the time you’re here.” He holds out his hand.

“Do I really have a choice?” I reach my hand out to shake his.

“Nope. Now I’ll give you three minutes to hide. The rest will leave you alone as long as you don’t go into their areas.” Fred smiles letting go of my hand.

I stand up and fast walk with the flashlight grabbed firmly in my hand. I make my way the hall and make a turn at the second right. I close the door lightly after me and crawl under one of the tables. I turn the flashlight off and hold it to my chest. My heartbeat is racing as I hear a yell of, “Ready or not here I come.” It feels like hours before the sound of steps gets closer to the door.

“Jeremy~” Fred sing songs. I hold my breath as the steps get closer. They stop and I know he’s right there. My eyes have gotten so used to the darkness I can see him pull the tablecloth up. My body is paralysed with fear and I try to hold my breath and hope he goes away. I am met with those deep blue eyes that swirl with triumph.

“Found you.” he chuckles grabbing my arm and pulling my from my hiding place. “I win.” he chimes. I look down accepting my fate at this point.

“You have to do what I say. In that case go on a date with me.” he orders. I blink a few times and look at him confused.

“What?” I ask.

“We’re going on a date.” Fred reiterates pulling me out of the room and leading me to the show stage. I follow baffled with this turn of events. The lights turn on as we enter and I see a small circular table up on the stage. He leads me up the stairs at the side and pulls one of the chairs out for me. I sit down as he pushes my seat in for me. He takes the seat across from me, and gives me a nervous smile.

A blonde girl with blue eyes walks up to our table. She looks like she’s fit and wears a short shirt that says, “Let’s Party” on it and pink booty shorts. “Welcome to Freddy’s I’m Chick and I’ll be your waitress today.” she smiles. “Can I get you started with something to drink?”

“My usual.” Fred waves his hand at her.

“Uh, water please.” I request. She nods and walks away.

“I know you’re probably thinking that I could have made you do anything, but why a date?” Fred starts. “See, Jeremy I really like you. I knew if I went about it anyother way you’d say no.” he finishes looking away from embarrassment. My face colors pink at that.

“But I’m not anything special.” I protest.

“You’re special to me.” he replied reaching out and grabbing my hand. I hide my face behind my other hand at that. He laughs gently and gives me a soft smile. That’s when Chick makes her reappearance and she puts a cup of soda in front of Fred and water in front of me. Another blonde places a piece of pizza in front of both of us. The two blondes share a look and giggle walking away. I look after them in confusion. Fred shakes his head taking his hand back.

“Let’s eat.” Fred remarks gesturing to the food in front of us. I nod.

As I’m eating I start to think. Fred is actually really sweet, sure he seemed intimidating at first, but he’s so kind. Not to mention that he looks really handsome. I could see myself falling for him. When I look up I meet his eyes.

“You know you’re not so bad.” I tell him. He looks startled for a second and then blinks slowly.

“Thank you?” he asks.

“You're welcome.” I smile. His face dusts pink as he looks away.

“You’re too cute.” he mumbles, but I can make out each word. This time I reach out and put my hand on top of the one he has on the table. His head snaps back to me and he looks at me with wide hopeful eyes. I nod. The look of surprise melts into a warm smile. He stands up and gently tugs my hand. I stand up with him and hear soft guitar. I look over to the side of the stage to see Toy Bonnie sitting playing guitar. I turn my attention back to Fred.

“Will you dance with me?” he asks.

“Yes.” I answer. I am lost in the movement as Fred guides me through the song. It ends all too soon for me as Fred dips me. We stay like that for a second staring into each other’s eyes. He rights me after a moment and I can’t help but stand on my tip toes and place a kiss on his cheek. He chuckles and leans down to connect our lips. We pull away after a few minutes. He picks me up in his arms bridal style much to my amusement. He takes me back to the office and sets me down. I look over to the clock on the wall to see that it’s 5:58 am.

“Time sure passed by quickly, huh?” I joke.

“Sure did.” Fred nods. I grab his hand and gently tug him down to my level. He complies and we share a sweet kiss. We part seconds later with a frown from me.

“Can we spend more time together tomorrow?” I ask.

“Of course.” Fred nods.

“Good.” I confirm. We stay in silence for a second.

“What does this make us?” he asks.

“Well, uh… how about boyfriends?” I suggest blushing.

“I’d like that.” Fred states. He places one more kiss on my lips. “See you tomorrow Jeremy.”

“See you tomorrow Fred.” I wave as he walks back to the stage.


End file.
